Hepatitis B, which is one of the viral hepatitides resulting from infection by the hepatitis B virus (HBV). It has been estimated that there are 350 million HBV infected people worldwide.
For the treatment of hepatitis B, an agent such as interferon or a nucleic acid analogue is used, but these treatments are not sufficiently effective.
Pyridone carboxylic acid derivatives having antibacterial activity are known (Patent Document 1). It is, however, not known that the pyridone carboxylic acid derivatives described in Patent Document 1 have antiviral activity.